Temptation
by S. N. Evido
Summary: A little excitement after a Quidditch game sparks love all around... Rated M for Extreme content, Femslash, Slash, Etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Lord Voldemort came upon Harry._

"_Where is the house in which Sirius Black kept the Order of the Phoenix?" his harsh voice asked._

"_Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, struggling to break out of the ropes that bonded him to the back of the closed Zonko's in Hogsmeade._

_Voldemort raised his hand and touched Harry's scar. "Because of this," the Dark Lord responded._

_A painful cry echoed in the back alley._

Ron sat up, awoken by his dream. He quietly got out of bed, and felt something erupt below his waist. He pulled down his boxers and pulled the foreskin from his hard member, and started rubbing it hardly, thinking of Harry. He started to cum making him go faster, and faster, until he finally climaxed, and he went soft. With no clothes on, he went to go check on Harry. He pulled back the curtains, and just seeing Harry with only underwear on made him go hard again. Ron resisted temptation. He closed the curtain, and walked back to his bed, where he pulled his boxers back on.

When he got back into bed, it wouldn't go down, so he slipped his hands underneath the covers, and thought about Harry once more…


	2. Chapter 2

"The score is 60-10 to Gryffindor!" Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice boomed out over the Hogwarts stadium. It was the next day, and Slytherin was getting slaughtered by the red and gold team. Ron, feeling very good that day, saved all goals except for one, where he was hit by a Bludger.

Harry was zooming around the goalposts, keeping his eye on Ron, feeling something god inside. But his concentration on Ron was broke when he heard something buzzing behind him. He turned around, and saw for a second the Snitch, which zoomed away. Speeding after it, Harry reached out and prepared himself to land.

Closer… closer…

Harry jumped, and grabbed the Snitch, falling on the ground he stood up, and waved his hands to the cheering spectators. Boos and yells of hate from the Slytherin stand behind him didn't seem to matter, especially when he heard Luna's voice rumble loudly: "Gryffindor wins 210-10 over Slytherin! Gryffindor wins the house cup!"

As the team landed, everyone came and grabbed Harry, who stood boldly, waving the Quidditch Cup. As he passed it on, he started giving all the girls hugs and shaking the Beaters hands. Harry didn't see Ron, which set his mood down.


	3. Chapter 3

In the boys change room after the game, one of the showers was running, with Harry inside. Ron created the impression that Harry was alone, but Ron was hiding, naked in one of the shower stalls. After what seemed like hours of waiting, Ron heard the sound of the shower turning off, and curtains opening. Ron peeked outside through a gap between the wall and the sheet shielding him. He watched as Harry, wrapped only waist down with a towel, walk out of the shower. Harry, facing away from Ron, let the towel fall. Ron got hard immediately. His fantasies of watching Harry in the nude were about to come true. Ron stared as Harry stretched his arms up, yawning, tensing his perfect behind and his thighs, which Ron longed to touch.

Harry put on foot up on the bench, the inside of his legs, but not showing his parts. This was nearly too much for Ron, as he let out a small moan. Harry took his towel, and dried his legs, which left Ron longing to go out and expose himself to Harry. Harry put his leg down and the other up. Ron sighed with this action, but remained hopeful. Ron watched as Harry rubbed his leg dry, and then finally, he put his foot on the floor. For a while, Harry just stood there, thinking, while Ron examined Harry. Harry's perfectly toned body made Ron go stiff again. His biceps, his legs, his ass, his back…

Harry jerked straight, regaining focus of his current life. Harry started to turn around, but before he could reveal himself, he wrapped his towel around him again, as if he knew Ron was there. He went to his bag and took a bottle of Skin Potion out. He turned to around to look in the mirror, which gave Ron a perfect view of Harry's upper body. Seeing the hard abs on Harry's front made Ron have an instant orgasm. Harry started to flex while he admired himself, making Ron giggle silently. Harry opened the bottle in his hand, and started to lather his body with it. When he put his arms up, Ron noticed hair in his underarms, which increased his need for Harry even more. Ron felt cum dribble down his leg, which made him put his hand down on his head and rub.

When Harry was finished creaming his top half, he dropped his towel. He showed a 4 inch long, uncircumcised cock, covering his balls. Ron had another orgasm watching Harry rub cream all over his tight legs and his cock.

Finally, Ron couldn't hold in his gay urge any longer, and he opened the curtain.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron stood there, erect, and holding his hard member in his hand. Seeing Ron with no clothes on made Harry go up straight away. He fell back onto the bench behind him, and Ron walked over, immediately pushing Harry down, laying Harry flat. Ron climbed on top and the two locked their lips together. Both of them put their tongues out, begging for entry. Their tongues collided, and they continued to lick and suck each other. Harry put his hands down and started to feel Ron. The pleasures that he felt when he touched Ron's cock made him explode. Ron started to move his mouth down Harry's neck, releasing Harry's grip. Ron stopped on Harry's chest, where he licked and rubbed and sucked his nipples. Harry moaned in pleasure, muttering Ron's name with the utmost pleasure.

As Ron went further down, Harry started to breathe faster. Ron, licking Harry's abdomen, put his hands down Harry's body and grabbed the item which he had been longing to hold for so long. He started going up and down, Harry letting out very heavy breaths. As Ron's hands got wet, Harry started to ejaculate more. Ron waited no longer, and put his mouth over Harry's woody, sucking it dry. He put out his tongue and licked away at the tip of Harry's head. This made Harry sit himself up a little bit, but he did not withdraw from Ron's hands and mouth.

Ron put his tongue around Harry's head. He slowly went up and down on Harry now. All of a sudden, he felt a splash in his mouth and realized Harry was letting out more cum. Ron swallowed hungrily, the taste in his mouth sensational. He felt Harry pull put of his mouth. Harry now drew close to Ron's parts. Harry reached over for his bag, pulling out his wand. "Accio condom," he muttered, tapping Ron's penis.

A rubbery sheath appeared, extremely thin, but strong. Harry threw his wand away, and got onto all fours, his behind in the direction of Ron. Ron knew what this meant, and he held Harry's ass, split it apart, and penetrated Harry. Harry let out moans, half pain, half pleasure, but more the pleasure. Ron started to go faster with every second, letting moans of feeling even louder than Harry. Ron suddenly felt higher than he ever had before. He quickly withdrew from Harry, pulled off his condom, and brought his manhood to Harry's face, where Ron rubbed it very hard, and finally felt the pleasure of having semen flow through his penis and come out. It squirted all over Harry's jaw.

Harry sucked so hard that Ron was tearing, no matter how great it felt. The two, too tired to pleasure each other anymore, laid down on the bench, and feel asleep, embracing each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back up to the dormitory was awkward for the two boys. The stared away from each other, yet they were holding hands. This little bond, however, was broken when Mrs. Norris saw the two, and scampered away in the direction of Filch's office.

When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, both were too tired to join in with the festivities. However, Harry stayed down when Ron went up because Ginny was still in the common room. Harry went over to her and kissed her, with loud cheering from the rest of the Gryffindors.

At last, the crowd died down, and very few people were left. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were the only that remained after a few minutes. "Alright, then, I'm off to bed now," Hermione said, standing up.

"Night, Hermione," Ginny replied. Harry gave Hermione a wave, and she was off the bed.

Ginny, seated in the armchair directly in front of the fire, was reading the Evening Prophet. Harry was propped on the floor against her legs. He turned his head around when the newspaper hid him and looked up her skirt. He saw that she was wearing no underwear, and he immediately went hard. He reached up, and pulled her skirt up. He put his head in between her legs and started to suck and lick her. Ginny put down the paper and started to moan.

She ripped off her blouse, and unhooked her bra. She continued, ripping off Harry's shirt. Harry pulled off his jeans and his underwear, and inserted himself into Ginny. They fell onto the floor together, aligned with the fireplace. Ginny moaned as Harry held her back, and pushed her up and down. Faster, faster, higher, and higher.

They had almost reached the top when a coughing sound, very similar to the one made by Dolores Umbridge, came from behind them. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione, standing at the foot of the girls' dormitory staircase.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny got up quickly. Harry found it hard to get up while trying to cover his private parts. He caught Hermione's eye and blushed.

"Don't worry, Harry," assured Hermione. "I've seen it all. Believe me."

"If you say so," he replied, still blushing, stretching his boxers, with great difficulty, over his erection. He slipped on his pants, picked up his shirt, and gave Ginny a kiss, heading off to bed.

When Hermione was sure that Harry was upstairs, she pointed her wand to the archway leading upstairs and said, "Muffliato," repeating with the girls' dormitory stairway. She looked at the nude figure of Ginny.

"Ginny, this has to stop," Hermione said to her. "We can't go on being together if you are going to get it on with Harry every night."

Ginny walked seductively towards Hermione. "I know that, baby," Ginny told her. She put her hands on Hermione's robe, untying the string. "I'll put an end to it tonight." She opened Hermione's gown, and the silky clothing slid off, leaving Hermione bare. Ginny bent down and started to do to Hermione as Harry Had done to Ginny. Hermione took hold of Ginny's hair and pulled her upwards. The two of them vigorously sucked at each other's mouth. Their tongue's smashed, duelling against each other.

Hermione pulled out her wand from her robes lying on the floor, pointed in between her legs, and muttered, "Accio dildo." She threw her wand away as a glowing, purple strap on zoomed down from the girls dormitory and attached itself to her.

Hermione fell against a wall and Ginny mounted herself on Hermione. Hermione took hold of Ginny's tight behind. Ginny was now suspended in the air. Hermione pushed Ginny onto the dildo and went back and forth. Ginny moaned as she slipped her hands down and put them between Hermione's legs, rubbing at her swelling clitoris.

Finally, Ginny let out a scream of pleasure and Hermione felt a liquid dribbling down her legs. Hermione got onto the longest couch and spread her legs wide open, her pussy wet, open, and waiting. Ginny went onto the opposite side of the couch and opened her legs widely too. This was a very effective position that the two of them had developed. Ginny slowly put her vagina against Hermione's, and the two started going up and down, rubbing their extremities together. They both climaxed immediately, but they continued.

For a quarter of an hour straight, they continued their unique procedure. When the two were tired, Ginny put her mouth between Hermione's legs, and Hermione did the same to her. They stayed in this 69 position for at least half an hour. At the end of their intercourse, Hermione put on her robe and went up to bed. Ginny, however, told Hermione that she was going to relax for a little while. When Ginny was sure that her partner was out of site, she put her hand down and started to rub herself, losing herself in her thoughts…


	7. Chapter 7

_Ginny walked upstairs from breakfast. As she passed by the floor that contained Fred and George's room, she heard a moaning coming from inside their chamber. She quietly opened the door and witnessed George, his penis sticking straight out, being sucked on by a kneeling Fred. Ginny felt liquid sliding down her legs, making her tingle._

_She walked further up, her mind fantasizing, and heard a shower running in the bathroom. 'It must be Ron,' she thought._

_She took off her clothes, in the hallway, with the risk of getting caught, and opened the bathroom door. The shower curtains were closed._

_She walked over, and slowly opened the curtains to reveal the naked form of Ron._

"_Bloody hell, Ginny!" he told her, trying to cover his woody which he got by surveying her perfect, nude body. "Wait your turn!"_

"_I don't want a bath," she whispered seductive tone. "I want you."_

_She surveyed Ron's body as he blushed. His organ was much larger and thicker than both Fred and George's. All of a sudden, Ginny snapped back to her senses._

"_I'm so sorry," she muttered awkwardly, quickly leaving the bathroom and putting her clothes back on._

_That night, Ron and Ginny got into their own separate beds. Ron, however, intrigued by the previous events of that day, snuck downstairs to Ginny's room. The sleeping picture of Ginny was-_

"_Gorgeous," he said unconsciously, out loud. Ginny woke with a startle, surprised to see Ron naked in her room. Ron clambered under the sheets with her. He pressed his body against hers, his hard member pressing against her stomach. Ron was surprised that she had no clothes on._

_Ginny smiled, not speaking. Ron felt his way under the covers, finding himself, and putting it slowly in her. He lay on his back. Ginny sat in a position on him which suited their intercourse perfectly. _

_Ginny let out a moan of pain as she slowly went up and down on Ron. Ron looked down and saw blood trickling down his erect penis. He didn't care. He seized Ginny's hips, and pushed her faster._

_Ginny's moans slowly got higher and higher pitched. Ron let out something of a muffled roar as he felt himself let go of semen._

"_Thank you Ron!" she told him, climbing off and laying down next to him in her bed, embracing him. "Thank you…"_


End file.
